Unexpected visit
by voicelord
Summary: Four Season Collection/sequel to Enemy discourse: And we all thought Sai would only be the lucky one. Watch all of Konoha meet the mysterious Haruno Sakura for the first time.
1. Team 7

**Chapter 1: Team 7**

She had appeared in their lives when the cherry blossoms were on the verge of blooming.

A thirteen year old with unreadable emerald eyes, untouchable complexion of pure white, pink shoulder-length hair and a deceivingly petite body.

Yes_; _Haruno Sakura was not your average girl. _All in all, she was no kunoichi_. When the perverted Kakashi lowered his perverted reading material, when Naruto swallowed the last portion of his ramen, and when Sasuke took his first glance at his new teammate, it was so clear to see that none of them had been mentally prepared for such an addition to the group.

Seriously…pink hair…?

It was funny considering that Sakura was the last person you'd expect to watch out for trouble with her silent ways but as always, fate seemed to work in mysterious ways.

Kakashi had first pondered on whether to call her 'pinky'. Naruto had initially tried to determine the suitable prank for the pretty addition whereas Sasuke was bent on ignoring her as he did with any other girl.

But when she had lifted her emerald eyes and spoke those words while her unmoving posture remained strong, it was like a burst of lightening.

"Insincere nicknames are pointless, pranks are plain useless and ignorance is unjustifiable." It was safe to suggest that the group realized that _she was** not** like any other girl_.

Kakashi could not simply disregard her with a nickname, playing pranks on her didn't seem like such a good idea, and Sasuke realized that ignoring her simply was impossible - _if she could read minds like that!_

And all they could do was simply gape at her retreating figure.

Rumor had it that all three male members were unable to sleep that night.

Round two began the next day when all four individuals met up for their first training session **together**.

For some bizarre reason, the gambling alcoholic Hokage decided to participate as a spectator just for that day. _What was so special about this girl anyways?_

Rather than paying attention, the newest member simply appeared to be staring off into the distance. _Absolutely pathetic. _She was clad in a red tank top and black cargo pants that just covered her knee caps while strange bracelets practically covered both her arms. _Girls. _They were always wearing impractical things simply for fashion.

Everything pointed to one thing. She may have psychic abilities of some sort but she would definitely fail as a kunoichi. There was no doubt about it.

Kakashi figured she should be trained separately, Naruto wondered if he should break one of her finger nails just to see if she would react like Ino, and Sasuke scoffed to himself knowing that all this would be just a waste of time.

But their first session of training proved unsuccessful when they witnessed her flawless movements, her accuracy when handling her three katanas, her foreign bracelets clanging against each other with every attack, her agility evident within every graceful jump and landing.

Never breaking a sweat, the 'test' had been completed in a matter of minutes.

As if reading their minds she flashed them a barely detectable smile before making her towards an equally ecstatic Hokage, leaving behind three frozen shinobi.

Tsunade-sama's laughter rang throughout the entire forest all the way.

_Damn. S_o maybe she did excel in her skills as a kunoichi and she wasn't that annoying. At least, she wasn't running around after every eligible bachelor as most of the kunoichi her age seemed to.

So far, getting rid of this stranger seemed impossible.

But what were they supposed to do with her? How were they supposed to treat her as a teammate when she was not anything they had ever witnessed in their lives? How were they supposed to work with her as a team when she defied all that of logic?

And the final test remained: _Would she understand?_

Being ridiculed as a demon child, the massacre of the Uchiha clan and the death and killing of a close friend. Knowing how people normally react to all of this, she would probably disappear on her own account once she picked up the endless pool of rumors from the whispering community. _Everyone always did and it was simply a matter of time._

But they forgot the initial discovery that Haruno Sakura was no normal girl.

She stood there just as passively as she had when they first met.

She was not afraid to give that _look_ to their lazy sensei whenever he was late, she seemed to have the ability to tolerate Naruto's constant afternoon 'snacks' as well as Sasuke's inhuman-like ability to stay silent.

It was like this girl had the ability to merge into any shape to fit into any circumstance. The setting of regret tormenting Kakashi, the cursed child Naruto and Sasuke the avenger; all these things never faltered their new member.

She did not cry, she did not hesitate, she did not evade, she did not try to act as if she understood, and she definitely did not show pity. _She was simply…Sakura. _

They could actually picture all four of them training, taking exams and going on missions **together**.

And when she had simply tossed her hair behind her shoulder, they would never forget what she had quietly whispered to them.

"Try living with pink hair all your life."

Yes; the cherry blossoms would definitely be the most beautiful this year.


	2. Ramen

**Chapter 2: Naruto**

_One, two, three._

They say obsession is bad for one's health.

_Three, four, five._

It has the tendency to hold back, restrict, constrain and create complete utterdependence.

In other words, it has the power to control the cravings and the mood of the individual, hence, utterly **dangerous**.

_Five…five…five…_

They also say that such behaviour results from bad childhood.

_Five; just five._

But sometimes, just sometimes, these obsessive behaviours may just be _acceptable_.

"No one can eat more than five bowls of ramen in one go, Naruto." The pink-haired kunoichi stated while resuming back to her own bowl.

Ignoring the whining protests from her right as well as the silent mockery from her left, Sakura could do little to chase away the amusement visible from her eyes.

And they say obsessions are bad for one's health.


	3. Daughter

**Chapter 3: Tsunade-sama**

There are many questions in life.

Many are simple, some are inappropriate whereas there are a handful of questions that are impossible to answer.

_The dreams that you had as a child…_

There had been a time in her life when she had fantasised of getting married.

She had dreamed of the magnificent wedding dress she might have worn, the decorations she may have chosen, and the people she could have invited.

There had been a time when she wanted a family of her own living in that picture-perfect home adorned with white picket fences and a sleeping infant (or perhaps even two) with her blonde hair and the father's eyes.

_To gain something, you must loose anther._

There were many things in life that the current Hokage regretted just as she was doing right now, spending another perfectly good day inside reading utterly boring mission reports.

Nonetheless, she found herself smiling at the irony of the situation – a situation she had worked so hard for, all her life.

In a way, Tsunade felt as if she had traded her feminine privileges for the recognition she had strived to achieve. No time for dates, no time for idle relationship problems, no time for marital issues and no time for a family.

Life surrounded by your fellow comrades and later, the village people you had sworn to protect until the very end.

_Promises should never be made lightly_

The possibilities were and still are endless and, hence, she still found herself smiling and dreaming.

_So…are you happy?_

Here was Tsunade - the Hokage of the village of Konoha - spending her precious afternoon having to experience another familiar weight settle upon her lap. Pink contrasting greatly with the blue kimono she had chosen to wear that day.

Stroking the soft hair resting upon her lap, Tsunade found herself answering the question that had been bothering her all afternoon.

_So…are you content?_

Perhaps...

"Break time is over Sakura! Move your pretty little ass and resume reading the entire collection of scrolls on blood clotting!"

Definately.

After all, now she had a pink-haired daughter to look after.


	4. Roses

**Chapter 4: Ino**

Surrounded by daisies, sunflowers, tulips…

Flooded by patterns, colours, designs and infuriated by roses…_roses_…**_roses_**.

They were the ultimate symbol of love, declaration of promises of forever and always.

But most importantly, they were the dreams of every girl who inhibited this god-damn planet. And yet, they were the most _disturbing_ creations of Mother Nature.

Why create something that will break someone's heart? Why create something that only created pointless expectations? Stupid pieces of plantation.

Stupid, _stupid Sasuke-kun._

"May I have thirty roses please?" A soft voice startled Ino from her mental tirade.

Ugh, another sucker. "What colour would you like them to be Haruno-san?" Ino asked while gritting her teeth inwards.

"…A mixture would be nice." _Such a mysterious girl._

So in the end, the roses ended up becoming a ghastly mixture of red, yellow, pink and white.

An absolutely ugly bouquet. But the misfortunes of the receiver somehow made Ino feel ten times better.

Oh well, not my fault.

Just as she received the appropriate amount of cash, a single pink rose was presented for the taking.

_...For me?_

"It may not be from Uchiha but," replied the young girl with the clear green eyes. "Roses don't always revolve around declarations between lovers. It can also be a sign of appreciation and affection from a friend to another friend."

Surrounded by daisies, sunflowers, tulips...

Flooded by patterns, colours, designs and infuriated by roses…_roses_…**_roses_**.

Perhaps, it wasn't so bad.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go! You were the one who wanted to greet that old pervert! He would have probably arrived by now!" A voice yelled from the entrance, a bundle of yellow and a blur of dark blue.

With a small smile the pink-haired kunoichi sprinted off towards her teammates, roses clutched tightly within her delicate arms. A smiling Naruto and a smirking Sasuke-kun.

A yellow rose for hyperactive Naruto and a white rose for a slightly blushing Sasuke-kun before all of them resumed running towards the main entrance of Konoha.

It was apparent that a lot of people would be receiving roses today.

_A sign of appreciation and affection._

...It was time for Ino to wake up and smell the roses.


	5. Sparring partner

**Chapter 5: Neji**

The girl was utterly, completely, not of this world.

For instance just the other day, she gave him a rose (she gave him, _the_ Hyuuga Neji a _pink_ rose) before resuming towards the entrance of Konoha with idiot #1 and bastard #1.

And even the day before that, she had the audacity to comment on his fighting style as well as challenging him on a one-on-one battle (which ended as a draw).

What were her exact words?

"_What's holding you back has nothing to do with which you hide behind those bandages. Instead, be weary of the past **and** the present. It can consume like no other_."

What the fuck was that suppose to mean?

"Good morning, Hyuuga-san."

Who the hell are you?

"…Simply a drifter who passes by all that created this world."

What. the. fuck!

"I never asked you anything Haruno-san," Neji replied, somewhat surprised but never looking the part.

Does this girl have psychic abilities of some sort?

"I know you did not ask anything Hyuuga-san," Sakura responded just as smoothly. "However, doesn't mean you weren't thinking it."

Without another word, Neji charged with the graceful ease one needed to be _born _with; in his case, inherited by his clan.

His hands swirled smoothly striking with precise accuracy at his pink-haired opponent but alas, they were evaded just as gracefully.

With a quick smirk, the veins surrounding his eyes tightened with the initiation of the legendary technique of Byakugan.

In a matter of seconds, the battles turned fierce where both ninjas were swapping technique after technique.

He had to admit she was one of the best opponents he had ever come across, just barely missing both her katana as they sliced through a forestry of trees situated behimd him.

The mysterious source of charkra built up at her finger tips was endless to say the least.

Yet, not one to cower under a challenge, Neji initiated a rain of attacks consisting of an endless supply of punches and kicks.

But the battle soon subsided to that of a comfortable rhythm in which both participants were sparring without the unnecessary tension. Amongst all the blocking and the attacking, Neji stated what had been bugging him for the whole afternoon.

"If you do not mind me saying so Haruno-san, you are one unpredictable person."

And all she did was give him that _look_.

**Damn…**

"True, but that's what makes me such a good sparring partner; correct?"


	6. Haruno san

**Chapter 6: Hinata**

It was just like when she had lost pitifully to her cousin during the Chunin exams.

Except for the fact that it was a simple test before the 'big Jounin exam' according to the Hokage, who simply wished to test the abilities of a specific group of ninjas against those from other villages. But whatever the reason, Hinata found herself paired with no other than **Haruno-san**.

She was sure that her face had been blazing like the morning sun!

The prospect of fighting with the quiet kunoichi who passed every obstacle with flying colours had Hinata stuttering ten times worse than her usual share that day.

_What if she messed up?_

As the two shinobi from the Hidden village of Rain stepped into the battle ground, Hinata felt herself go faint.

Oh dear…

To keep herself from making an embarassing scene even before the battle proceeded, Hinata forced her clear eyes to scan across the countless numbers of spectators for support.

But even when the face of Naruto cheering in such enthusiasm did not reassure the timid Hyuuga heiress, she took a quick glance at her companion.

Soft pink hair tied up in a messy bun, her unmoving eyes focused on the opponents while her posture remained very much relaxed with her arms crossed together in an almost uncaring manner.

Unaware of the passing time, Hinata's admiration came to a rude end as soon as the crucial part of the battle commenced – the initiation.

All Hinata could do was watch in awe as a burst of green propelled the pink haired chunin towards one of the opponent situated at her right, engaging in one-on-one battle.

There was just something magnificent about the way Haruno-san used every single part of her body when battling.

Her face would always remain passive, both her katanas would create endless patterns surrounding and protecting her whereas the third one would remain intact within its casing. It appeared that her current opponent could not even lay a finger on Haruno-san. With a quick twist of her upper torso, her deadly dance came to an end with the hilt of both katanas pressing firmly against the defeated shinobi's chest and neck.

_It was absolutely breath-taking. _But when her respected idol turned and made eye contact, her emerald eyes appeared to widen in panic as a shout pierced through the stadium.

"Behind you, Hinata!"

It was then the Hyuuga heiress finally realized that a great source of chakra was heading towards her in great speed.

Disoriented and startled, all Hinata could manage was to bring up her kunai in a defensive stance as she turned to meet her opponent head on.

Giving into the most basic mistake a ninja could make, Hinata momentarily closed her eyes and awaited the painful collision that would probably knock her into unconsciousness.

_So pathetic. _Now Haruno-san would never want to associate with the likes of me.

The sheer frustration weighing upon her fragile state triggered the stinging sensation in her eyes as unforgiving tears began to well up, threatening to drop any second.

Seconds passed and nothing happened.

Instead, the reassuring sound of her voice was all that reached her ears.

"Baka," she had whispered. "You can call me by my first name you know."

Hinata's eyes widened in an instant.

There she stood, not a single hair out of place, effortlessly blocking the attack with graceful ease. Only her slightly disarrayed breathing pattern was all that remained as Haruno-san knocked out the last opponent to take away the win.

As the crowd screamed in response to such a magnificent performance, both kunoichi slowly made their way towards the exit.

And even amongst all that catastrophic noise, the undisturbed words that reached Hinata's ears had her smiling for the very first time that day.

"Next time, _you _can do all the fighting."

"...Hai; **Sakura-chan!**"


	7. Cooking lessons

**Chapter 7: Chouji**

In a distant time.

In a distant time when she could smile with ease...

When she had childish dreams and innocent fantasies; **when her family had been alive.**

Those days that seemed to stretch on forever and ever and yet, still managed to change ever so swiftly.

_The hand-written notes scribbled all over the notebook containing mouth watering pictures of delicacies._

The quick stirring of the wooden spoon and the sound of water boiling in the gigantic pot.

An instructor and a pupil - both gliding past each other in perfect harmony in order to complete the tasks at hand. One sudden mistake could jeopardise their mission. One hinderance within the traditional equations and everything would have been for nothing.

Even one tiny little miscalculation had the potential to be disastrous.

"Now; we should probably give it another minute or so," he commanded with a hint of authority.

Never voicing her reply, the pink-haired foreigner quietly dipped her finger into the concoction.

Now, if she had followed the instructions correctly...

_The almost sickening sensation of sweetness tingling ones nostrils. But to a child, simply a heavenly smell of solidarity_.

_The laughter that would follow every action, the giggles, the chuckles. __A touch of cream on her nose. A sprinkle of baking soda covering the other's face._

The tangy taste of passionfruit and mango invaded her interior as her emerald eyes fluttered shut in contentment.

Someone had once told her to be a person who looked forward; never to be become the person who continually looked back.

He had died, giving his life for her own.

And Sakura would make him proud. She would make them all proud.

"...So? Is the topping ready?" Chouji asked as he viciously stirred the pot in familiar ease.

She will never let a mistake turn her into that latter person. "_Yes; _Ready when you are," the pink-haired kunoichi replied with a hint of satisfaction colouring her features.

"Excellent! Now, moving on..."

After all, it had only taken her 15 trials to complete one particular recipe regarding that of western desserts.

She was _not_ one to give up. **No. matter. what**.


End file.
